<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riptide by taichara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605221">Riptide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara'>taichara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaken, Shin wonders yet again ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riptide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Prompt:</i> "luck of the draw"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Why me?</i>
</p>
<p>Hardly the first time Shin had asked himself that; and probably, he grumbled, not the last either.  But he just couldn't help the question -- especially now, the spectre of his freakish doppelganger fresh in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>No.  Not me.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Just my armour.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I need to remember that, damn it.</i>
</p>
<p>The water surrounding him was soothing, inviting, reassuring.  Shin drew slow lungfuls, smiling wryly in the deep; his unlikely calling's backhanded gift.</p>
<p>Why?  Family?  Fate?  (<i>No</i>, his heart cried.)  Chaos' whim?  A little of everything?</p>
<p>Why did it matter?  </p>
<p>Should it?</p>
<p>
  <i>If this is the hand I'm dealt, then ...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>